Escorpião
by Catarina L
Summary: Uma característica em comum une Alvo, Rose e Escórpio
1. Escorpião

**Escorpião  
**

Rose e Alvo entraram no Expresso Hogwarts pela primeira vez. James não esperou os menores e saiu correndo para se encontrar com seus amigos deixando-os sozinhos em um corredor cheio de alunos

-É melhor encontrarmos uma cabine - disse Alvo com uma cara que misturava nervosismo com admiração.

-Sim vamos - disse Rose que começou a andar e procurar, mas só via cabines cheias.

Foi só no final do trem que encontraram uma cabine onde só tinha uma pessoa que estava encostada na janela com um capuz encobrindo seu rosto, sem saída entraram

-Oi, podemos sentar aqui com você? - Perguntou Alvo educadamente

-Tanto faz - murmurou o menino sem revelar seu rosto

Rose e Alvo se sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre Hogwarts e como seria a escolha das casas

-James disse que escolhem através de uma luta com trasgo, mas papai já falou que é com um chapéu.

-Quero ver se eu não cair na Grifinória meu pai me mata - disse uma Rose cabisbaixa

-Meu Pai já disse que você pode escolher é só pedir e querer, por isso não estou preocupado-Falou Alvo

-É verdade que se você pedir o chapéu te coloca na casa que você escolher? - indagou esperançoso o menino que estava agora só parcialmente escondido, só com seus olhos cinza a mostra

-Se o meu tio disse que é verdade então é. Porque você está todo encolhido ai? -Disse Rose reparando mais detidamente no menino com quem dividia a cabine - você é o filho do Malfoy! Se papai me pega na mesma cabine que você ele me mata

Apesar do medo de estar quebrando uma regra ela não fez menção de sair e muito menos o Alvo

-Nossos pais não se gostavam muito na escola- Rose esclareceu

-É eu sei na verdade não era nem para estar sentado aqui com vocês, mas não tinha como procurar outra cabine e parecia que vocês não iriam incomodar - disse ele tirando o capuz e revelando os cabelos loiros tão característicos de um Malfoy.

Só mais tarde que Escórpio revelaria que na verdade estava se escondendo de garotos que de alguma maneira foram prejudicados por atos de sua família nos tempos da guerra e achavam justo se vingar nele.

-Não vamos te incomodar não. Só tenho que ser melhor que você em tudo para meu pai ficar feliz - Falou a Rose sorrindo - Eu não tenho nada contra você.

-Eu também não, e nem tenho que ser melhor que você, só melhor que meu pai, meu irmão, meu avó, honrar meu nome, o primeiro e o segundo, mais até ai tudo bem- Alvo falou sarcástico - Quem liga para pressão?

-Deve ser difícil ser filho de quem você é. Porém você nem sabe como é difícil ser filho de alguém que ajudou Voldemort, As pessoas vivem te julgando, ao menos vocês sabiam o lado que o pai de vocês estava e a quem apoiava, mas meu pai não, apesar de ter mudado de lado no fim, ele é odiado por aqueles que apoiavam o Voldemort e por aqueles que não apoiavam, e eu em conseqüência também carrego essa sina, todo mundo me odeia por uma coisa que eu nem estava envolvido.

-É uma maravilha ser o filho daquele-que-sobreviveu-vezes-seis(1) – disse Alvo ironicamente -sei que nunca vou ser como ele, mas as pessoas não conseguem evitar comparações ainda mais agora que meu irmão está honrando os nomes que deram a ele. Consegue ser inteligente e entrar em confusões, um perfeito maroto. E eu? Tenho que ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! - Exclamou indignado

-E eu - disse Rose- ainda não tenho irmão para fazer comparações, apesar de Hugo já mostrar talento no Quadribol, mas sou filha da bruxa que é consenso geral a mais inteligente do mundo Bruxo atual, meu pai e minha mãe ajudaram o grande Harry Potter. Tenho medo de não conseguir ser como ela, nem como meu pai.

-Somos pessoas que vivem sobre a sombra dos pais, que irônico isso - disse Escórpio- e ainda meu pai me coloca um nome doce como Escórpio, podia ter colocado um simples como John ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mais não, tem que ter essa mania da família com nome e constelações. Escorpião sempre lembra para as pessoas um bicho venenoso e que pode matar com uma picada, e nunca a constelação.

-Mas escorpião não é tão venenoso assim, só alguns, e ele só ataca quando é encurralado, isso é só um mecanismo de defesa. Na verdade é um aracnídeo bem interessante.

-E depois tem medo de não ser como sua mãe, nem sei o que é um aracnídeo - disse Alvo sorrindo para Rose

-Deixa quieto - disse Rose- Tenho uma proposta a fazer, foi uma idéia louca que eu tive, acho que nos apoiando conseguimos. Vamos esquecer nossos nomes e sobrenomes e todo peso que eles carregam, vamos ser nós mesmos, e sermos escolhidos sem pedir para ir para uma determinada casa. Afinal qual o problema de ir para a Sensorina? Só porque teve gente que saiu de lá e virou Bruxo das Trevas, isso não quer dizer que só forme pessoas más, se não teriam um monte de bruxos das trevas por ai tentado dominar o mundo. Qual o problema de ir para a Lufa-Lufa? A Tia Ana(2) foi de lá e ela é super legal, o Teddy disse que a mãe dele era dessa casa e nem por isso ela era uma idiota, na verdade é descrita por todos como uma pessoa muito interessante. A Corvinal é uma casa que me atrai muito, minha mãe quase foi para lá. Não sei por que essa mania da nossa família de colocar a Grifinória em um altar, ou dá sua Escórpio de colocara a Sensorina. Vamos ser nós mesmos não a sombra de nossos pais.

-Meu pai me mataria, e os alunos das outras casas também, apesar de achar que também não sou bem vindo na Sensorina, na verdade não importa a casa que eu ir eu sempre seria filho de um traidor. -falou cabisbaixo- Então concordo com você.

-Se eu não ir para Grifinória o James vai zoar comigo até a próxima vida, mas meu pai mesmo disse que não se importaria se eu não fosse para a Grifinória.

-Meu pai também me mataria, eu iria quebrar a tradição da família Wesley, mas estou cansada do meu pai e de suas pressões, seja uma Grifinória, não converse com aquele menino, sua mãe foi a mais inteligente da época dela, seja igual- Disse imitando o pai- amo meu pai mais às vezes ele exagera.

-Então combinado seremos apenas nós - disse Escórpio colocando a mão para frente para que os outros colocassem em cima.

E assim nasceu uma grande amizade, porque como todo mundo sabe: amizade que se constrói no Expresso Hogwarts só a morte separa

* * *

1. Contei as vezes que o Harry "enfrentou" o Voldemort e saiu vivo: Quando bebê, no Primeiro livro, na Câmera Secreta, no cemitério, na batalha do ministério, e no último livro.

2. Ana Abbott, que casou com o Neville.

Essa fic está no meu computador faz tempo, estava só criando coragem para postar, espero que gostem.

Na minha cabeça ela tem continuação, se alguém se interessar depois escrevo em que casa cada um caiu.


	2. Rosa

**Rosa**

O trio desceu do trem sob olhares curiosos, afinal aonde já se viu um Wesley, um Potter e um Malfoy juntos?

-Crianças do primeiro ano por aqui - ouviram o Hagrid gritar e foram correndo em direção a ele, ficando em primeiros da fila

-Oi Alvo, oi Rose - Disse o meio gigante com um sorriso imenso que diminuiu um pouco ao ver uma criança de cabeleira loira- Você deve ser o filho do Malfoy, a cara do pai.

O menino deu um sorriso tímido

- Escórpio, prazer- e estendeu a mão que o Hagrid pegou alegremente e balançou fazendo o menino tremer.

-Venham subam-disse Hagrid apontando um barquinho. O trio subiu e maravilhados avistaram Hogwarts enquanto o barquinho ia deslizando nas águas calmas.

-É lindo - disse Rose olhando para cima

-Maravilhoso exclamou o Alvo

-Belo - falou o Escórpio

Logo chegaram à entrada e foram caminhando em direção ao salão principal.

-vocês vão mesmo fazer isso?

-O que Rose?-Perguntou alvo

-Não pedir para ir para uma casa, deixar o chapéu escolher?

-Eu vou- respondeu decidido o Escórpio

-Ok. Então vou. Eu serei a última de qualquer jeito

Quando chegou ao salão o nervosismo era tanto que eles entraram de mãos dadas e nem perceberam o céu mágico ou os fantasmas, estavam preocupados com a seleção. Assim que o professor Longbottom colocou o banquinho e o chapéu no palanque a mão da Rose começou a suar

-Calma rose, você está muito nervosa - Escórpio tentou acalmar a rose, e não foi muito feliz na tentativa. Ela parecia uma pedra de gelo, enquanto o Alvo estava com o olhar perdido.

-Malfoy, Escórpio.

Neville gritou e antes do menino ir virou e murmurou para o casal de primos.

-Lembre-se não importa a casa, vamos ser nós mesmos.

E caminhou decidido para o banquinho de três pernas, quando sentou o chapéu velho e remendado foi posto em sua cabeça.

-hum... Um Malfoy seria o certo de mandar para a Sonserina... interessante você não quer ser julgado pelo seu nome,muito corajoso da sua parte, Grifinória talvez? Não com certeza... CORVINAL

Ele saiu do banquinho olhando para um Neville perplexo e para a mesa da Corvinal que tava de queixo caído. Ele olhou para os amigos, que ainda não tinham sido escolhidos, e sorriu. Eles sorriam de volta. O pequeno Malfoy começou a dar passos vacilantes em direção a mesa, foi quando os alunos da Corvinal saíram do estado de perplexidade e começaram a bater palma.

O professor também se tocou e chamou o próximo nome, depois de quatro nomes chamou com um grande sorriso.

-Potter, Alvo

Esse se encaminhou para frente da sala e deu um sorriso para o Neville antes de sentar na cadeira e ter sua cabeça envolvida pelo chapéu.

-Os Potters são uns mistérios... Ah... interessante, outro que não quer ser julgado pelo nome...ta certo, ta certo..vamos ver....LUFA LUFA

Agora foi a vez de o pequeno aluno ficar pasmado enquanto a mesa da Lufa Lufa fazia festa, ele foi andando até a mesa e foi agarrado, abraçado e beijados pelos Lufa Lufa.

A Rose só conseguia pensar em que casa ela cairia, no fundo ela tinha medo, ela tinha dado a idéia, mais agora estava pensando em dar para trás e pedir para cair na Grifinória foi com esse pensamento que ouviu seu nome ser chamado e se encaminhou para o banquinho. Deu um sorriso nervoso para o Neville que lhe retribui com um sorriso imenso, em segundos já estava com o chapéu na cabeça

-Um você tem medo, quer ser julgada sem ter relação com seu nome... Tem medo da reação das pessoas... e de como a sua casa afetaria seu futuro..você pensa grande menina...com certeza tua casa é....SENSORINA

Depois do grito do chapéu não se ouviu mais nenhum som, estavam todos perplexo, olhando a menina ruiva com aquele imenso chapéu em sua cabeça. Ela retirou o chapéu e olhou para o Neville que estava com os olhos esbugalhados, olhou para a Minerva que estava com um rosto impassível foi encaminhando vagarosamente para a Sonserina quando estava no meio do caminho quase chegando é que perceberam que não tinham ouvido errado, era mesmo um Wesley na Sonserina. Começar os aplausos quando ela já estava quase sentada no começo do banco e com a cabeça baixa.

-B... be...bem...com isso terminamos. Que comece o banquete - O Neville falou e começou a retirar o banquinho e o chapéu, a professora minerva levantou e deu os avisos de sempre. Na hora do banquete a Rose que estava revirando o prato sentiu um cutucão nas costas, virou e viu o Escórpio.

-Amanhã bem cedo mandaremos as cartas a nossos pais explicando, me encontre no corujal, vou dar o aviso ao Alvo.

A menina meneou a cabeça e quando ele tava quase saindo ela falou.

-Pede para o Alvo falar com o James para me deixar contar.

-Ok – e se encaminhou para a mesa da Lufa Lufa

Ela continuou a comer e tentou começar a conversa com um primeiranista.

-Você é mesma filha do Rony e da Hermione Wesley.

-Sim sou.

-Eu achei uma figurinha deles no sapo de chocolate.

-Que legal.

-Mas você não é mestiça?

-Sim, sou! por quê?

-Porque meu pai disse que só os puros sangues vão para a Sonserina.

Rose revirou os olhos

-É! Então seu pai é um idiota, porque não sabe de nada. O Voldemort era mestiço e estudou na Sonserina, posso ainda citar vários bruxos mestiços que vieram parar nessa casa. O que você acha? Que tem tantas famílias puro sangue assim para ficar se reproduzindo? Acorda.

Essa não era a melhor forma de começar em nenhum lugar.

-Meu pai não é idiota, o seu que é.

-A menina deu um leve sorriso e voltou para a comida, não adiantava conversar com babacas. Olhou em volta o James olhava ela com um misto de dó, mais sabia que seria alvo das piores zuações do primo. O Escórpio não parecia estar em uma situação melhor que ela, mas pelo menos estava conversado com alguém, o Alvo parecia bem entretido com várias pessoas querendo falar com ele, mais a cara dele não era a das melhores, ele deu um sorriso fraco para ela.

Logo o jantar terminou e eles foram para os quartos, ela conheceu as amigas de quarto dela. Aline Macrow, Violeta Preet, Thalita Racrew, mais sem muita conversa foi logo dormir.

Acordou o mais cedo possível, suas amigas ainda estavam dormindo, trocou de roupa e foi até o corujal. Ainda não tinha ninguém, sentou na muretinha e esperou, logo viu a cabecinha do Escórpio subindo.

-Bom dia! Quem morreu Rose?

-há há há... hoje você está engraçadinho, posso falar quem vai morrer-disse ameaçadoramente.

-Você é vidente?

-Cala a boca Malfoy.

Antes que ele pudesse responder o Alvo subiu e abraçou a prima e cumprimentou o amigo.

-E ai? Vamos começar!- mas ele logo notou a cara dos amigos - O que ta acontecendo?

-Sua prima dando chilique. Não sei por quê

-eu!Chilique? Não foi você, que caiu eu uma casa, que teus pais vão te odiar para o resto da vida. Corvinal é aceitável, eu queria Corvinal!

-Ah! e todo aquele papo que não importa a casa e sim o que somos? Você só fez porque achou que iria para a Corvinal, ou para a Grifinória?

-Não, não pensei, na verdade não pensei muito. Esse foi meu erro.

-Wesley para de sentir pena de si mesma, levanta daí e vamos conversar.

Ela levantou-se de maneira enfurecida. O Alvo começou a se encaminhar em direção a ela já prevendo uma briga entre os dois.

-EU NÃO ESTOU COM PENA DE MIM MESMA. Eu só não quero ser como... como...

-Meu pai? Meu avô? Fala Wesley, cadê seu discursinho hipócrita agora? Vocês são tudo um bando de mimados

-Olha quem fala o filhinho de papai. Fala Malfoy teu pai vai pagar quanto para você entrar no time de quadribol?

-Eu que devia ter ouvido meu pai e saber que Wesleys não são de confiança.

-E eu devia ter ouvido o meu e não ter me metido com gente de sua laia

-CHEGAAAAAAA

Ambos olharam para um Alvo furioso. Que com seu grito tinha espantado várias corujas, e outras agora piavam indignados de terem sido acordadas

-Rose para com essas frescuras, você está nervosa e vai se arrepender mais tarde do que está dizendo, então melhor ficar quieta.

-E quanto a você Escórpio é melhor você não falar mal da minha família. Nunca dei motivos para isso. O que passou passou, vamos deixar o passado para trás.

Os dois olhavam perplexos para Alvo e tentavam não se olhar.

-Agora pedem desculpas um para o outro e se abracem.

O Escórpio virou para a Rose que ainda mantinha sua posse de teimosia

-Desculpa não devia ter falado assim.

-Desculpado.

Ela foi curta e seca.

-Agora se abracem - disse o Alvo

O Escórpio foi em direção a menina que se desviou.

-Não precisamos disso, já te desculpei,vamos escrever a carta a nossos pais logo.

-Mamãe sempre faz isso com a gente e dá certo- falou Alvo

-Somos amigos não precisamos ficar nos abraçando, isso é coisa de Lufanos- Disse Rose juntando toda sua altivez.

-Uma perfeita Sonserina - brincou o Escórpio

Caíram na risada e os três se abraçaram

-Agora que estamos bem vamos contar a nossos pais o que ocorreu. Acho que dá minha parte foi omitir a parte que envolve vocês. Pelo menos por enquanto - Falou Escórpio

-Eu também. Já pensou? Querido papai só queria dizer que te amo muito e que sou uma Sonserina amiga de um Malfoy. Ele me deserda na hora.

-Então eu não posso dizer nada também. Tudo que meu pai saber os seus vão saber.

Rose confirmou com a cabeça e começou a escrever uma carta endereçada a mãe.

_**Mãe**_

_**Lembra todo aquele discurso que não devemos ter preconceitos e tudo o mais?**_

_**Espero que vocês lembrem-se dele.**_

_**Cai na Sonserina. É melhor você contar ao papai**_

_**Amo muito vocês**_

_**Vários beijos**_

_**PS: O Alvo caiu na Lufa Lufa**_

Ela mostrou a carta aos amigos que fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Alvo mostrou a dele

_**Mãe e Pai**_

_**Fui para Lufa Lufa.**_

_**Mesmo sabendo que podia ir para a Grifinória se pedisse, decidi não pedir.**_

_**Está tudo bem.**_

_**A Rose caiu na Sonserina então dá uma ajudinha com o tio Rony**_

_**Muitos beijos**_

_**Com amor**_

_**Alvo**_

Rose gostou da carta do primo, A tia Gina e o Tio Harry seriam aliados cruciais. Ambos olharam para Escórpio esperando ele mostrar a carta. Ele tímido mostrou a carta.

_**Pai, Mãe**_

_**Estou adorando Hogwarts,**_

_**Já fiz amigos**_

_**Não estão me enchendo tanto o saco como você ficou com medo pai.**_

_**Cai na Corvinal. Espero que vocês gostem da noticia**_

_**Um beija e um abraço em cada um**_

_**Amo vocês**_

Eles amarraram cada um em uma coruja, Alvo e Escórpio tinham suas próprias corujas, enquanto a Rose usou uma da escola.

-Agora é esperar a resposta

-É. Você está melhor Rose?

-Levando-ela respondeu ao amigo

E juntos caminharam para o café da manhã só se separando para cada um ir para sua mesa.

* * *

Quem quer me matar por ter colocado um Wesley na Sonserina? Ou um Potter na Lufa Lufa? Ou um Malfoy na Corvinal?

Quando construí essa fic eu já tinha pensado nisso... foi até difícil para mim aceitar...rs

Espero que gostem, espero que leiam, espero Reviews.

Acho que estou esperando demais

O nome do 1ª capitulo foi Escorpião. E com ele veio toda a explicação que um escorpião não é ruim, só se protege.

Nesse quis mostrar que rosas têm espinhos.

Estava pensando em fazer um próximo capitulo. Não é justo só a Rose e o Escórpio terem capítulos com seus nomes. Tenho algo na minha cabeça

Se alguém se manifestar quem sabe surge mais um capítulo (se ninguém se manifestar vou entender como uma indireta para eu parar a fic)

Quero agradecer a Kiki que me animou a tirar a idéia da cabeça e colocar no papel, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado. E desculpe a demora.


	3. branco

**Branco**

Alvo tremia, suas mãos suavam, não conseguia controlar o nervosismo, se encaminhou para a mesa da sensorina onde seus amigos estavam. Um dos tabus que eles quebraram, nunca sentava cada um em uma mesa. As pessoas no começo estranharam agora ninguem falava mais nada. Alvo sentou do lado da prima, olhou para ela e apenas suspirou. Rose abraçou o primo, Escórpio deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Al, não precisa ter medo – Disse o Escórpio

-Como não terei medo? Eles estão contando comigo, acham que só por ser filho do grande Harry Potter serei um ótimo apanhador e trarei a gloria para a lufa lufa. Sou péssimo apanhador. E eles ficam insistindo para que eu faça o teste.

-É só um teste, se você for mau não terá nada demais.

-Eu sei! Só que odeio a esperança que eles têm em mim, a forma como eles me olham. Eles queriam que eu fizesse o teste logo no primeiro ano, na esperança que eu fosse um prodigio como meu pai.

-Alvo, você conseguirá, já enfrentamos coisas piores, lembra quando voltamos para casa nas férias? Lembre-se que você não deve nada a ninguem, você é o Alvo, um menino super legal e fantástico, não é um teste que dirá o contrário, e lembre se sempre, você pode decepcionar qualquer pessoa, mas nós nunca nos decepcionaremos com você, sempre estaremos ao seu lado, para o que der é vier. Sempre.

-Concordo com a Rose. Você não tem que ser bom no quadribol como seu pai, você tem talentos próprios.

Alvo fez uma careta, mas lembrou as férias, onde ele e a Rose tiveram que admitir a familia que eram amigos de um Malfoy, suportar os outros primos zoando eles, porém sempre encontrando apoio um no outro, e no Escórpio por cartas. Eles não tiveram a oportunidade de juntar o trio nas férias, eles sabiam que a questão entre os pais eram muito profunda para serem superadas assim, de uma hora para outra, então eles fizeram o máximo de contato por cartas e rede de flu. Conseguiram até comprar os matériais no mesmo dia, os pais não conversaram muito ao contrário deles que estavam super ansiosos para se verem. Superado o medo das familias eles entraram no segundo ano mais unidos do que nunca.

-Escórpio. Foi muito dificil o seu teste? – Perguntou Alvo ao amigo

-Lógico que não!- Respondeu Rose pelo amigo – Que dificuldade tem em acertar uma bola no arco?

-Todas –Falou Escórpio – mas meu teste não foi dificil, também porque tentei a posição que eu queria e que eu tinha mais habilidade. Sabe meu pai sempre errou em tentar ser um apanhador, ele era bem melhor como artilheiro, mas por causa da briga entre nossos pais ele nunca admitiu isso. Sempre que jogamos juntos ele nunca joga como apanhador.

-Que nem eu, eu não sou boa goleira como meu pai.

O Escórpio segurou um risinho, e Rose olhou para ele irritada.

-É bem mais facíl acertar uma bola no arco do que agarrar uma bola e fique sabendo que meu pai fazia isso muito bem.

-Rose, você nunca jogou em nenhuma das duas posições para saber. No que você está se baseando para ter essa informação.

-Em lógica. Quer apostar que faço o teste para as duas posições da sensorina e passo?

-Aposto. O que?

-Não sei ainda. Depois vemos isso.

-Que tal os dois pararem com a concorrência de vocês e começarem a se preocupar com o amigo que está passando mal de nervoso – Disse o Alvo que estava cada vez mais irritado com a disputa dos dois.

-Desculpa Al. Não fique assim,você é bom, e dará tudo certo, só não passar mau no meio do teste.

-Ótimo Rose, assim você ajuda muito.

Alvo saiu da mesa irritado e foi para o campo de Quadribol, ele gostava de quadribol, amava jogar com os amigos e irmão, mas não gostava da cobrança que estavam sendo submetido, ainda mais porque ele nunca tinha descoberto qual era sua verdadeira posição, na verdade ele era o coringa, aquele que jogava em qualquer posição, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de jogar muito como apanhador. Sempre era seu irmão que ocupava essa posição e fazia realmente bem. Ele não sabia se teria a vocação para apanhador, só descobriria na hora só esperava não fazer muito feio.

Os outros jogadores que iam realizar os testes foram chegando e se juntando ao Alvo no meio do campo, alguns davam um tapinha nas costas, outros apenas olhavam com curiosidades. O capitão do time chegou e anunciou que os testes para apanhador seriam os primeiros, Alvo olhou a arquibancada e viu seus amigos torcendo por ele, e aquilo deu alivio a ele, pois sabia que eles não estavam preocupados em ele ir bem ou não, apenas queria o bem dele.

O teste era simples, ele e mais três garotos subiriam nas vassouras, o capitão do time liberaria o pomo de ouro e quem fosse o primeiro ficava com a vaga.

Alvo montou em sua vassoura e subiu. Na arquibancada Rose e Escórpio acompanhavam o amigo com o coração na mão, quando viram pomo de ouro e Alvo e mais dois garotos descendo em um velocidade muito alta em direção ao chão Rose escondeu o rosto no ombro do Amigo e procurou a mão deste.

-Calma Rose vai dar tudo certo – Escórpio não acreditou na afirmação, o amigo estava indo rapido demais em direção ao chão, ele ia cair, não ia conseguir parar. A única esperança de Alvo era ser bom como seu pai era na finta de wronski, mas nã caiu em direção ao chão, diante da sua supresa Rose tentou ir até lá, mas Escórpio a segurou.

Alvo se sentiu péssimo, limpou as vestes e percebeu que ninguem tinha pego o pomo de ouro, com um suspiro voltou a vassora. O treino de artilheiro e goleiro tinha começado, não esperariam eles pegarem o pomo para começarem, ele viu um menino do seu dormitório no gol, estava indo super mau, era uma pena, o menino era legal com Alvo.

Alvo ia subindo quando os artilheiros mandaram uma bola na direção dele, ele agarrou a bola e atirou de volta para o artilheiro, e continuou subindo. Ele não conseguia ver o pomo de ouro, seus joelhos ralados doiam. Ele começou a torcer para alguem pegar o maldito pomo logo para acabar aquela tortura. Alvo percebeu que prefiriria ficar no jogo, vendo a bola rolar, sentir a emoção, não ali voando de um lado para o outro procurando o pomo.

O apito soou, ele viu um garoto muito contente com o pomo na mão, virou e desceu a vassoura. Olhavam ele com um misto de decepção e dó. Rose veio correndo em direção ele sendo seguida pelo Escórpio, mas pasosu direto e foi falar com o capitão do time.

-Fala para o Alvo fazer o teste para goleiro, eu vi os canditados, se você escolher qualquer deles você não vai vencer nenhum jogo. Garanto que meu primo é bom, já vi ele jogando. Você mesmo viu quando ele agarrou aquela bola

O Capitão, depois de um minuto de suspeita em aceitar um conselho de uma sensoria, concordou e alvo também. Ele conseguiu agarrar todas e ganhou o cargo de goleiro. Mais tarde eles se encontraram no jardim.

-Está feliz Al?- perguntou Rose que estava deitada no colo do Escórpio

-Sim estou Rô, e você vai mesmo fazer o teste?

-Sim irei, só que tivemos que mudar os planos, só tem vaga para artilheiro e apanhador, não tem para goleiro, então farei para esses.

-E qual vai ser o prêmio?

-na verdade o castigo. Se eu perder vou ter que convencer meu pai a deixar a Rose passar as férias lá em casa, e com ela a mesam coisa só que o inverso – falou Escópio

-Vocês são malucos. Nossos pais não irão gostar nada disso. E o pior, se a Rose ganhar você terá trabalho em dobro, porque terá que convencer o seu pai de eu ir também, não ficarei longe de vocês

Escórpio riu.

-Já pensamos nisso, e percebemos que o trabalho de convencer meu pai de aceitar o Escórpio lá em casa será o mesmo que o Escórpio terá de convencer os pais dele.

-É verdade – disse Alvo rindo – Você terá que passar nos dois testes? Isso é quase impossivel.

Rose riu.

Não foi, ela passou, prefiriu ficar com o cargo de artilheira, apesar de ter ido muito bem como apanhadora, não queria admitir, mas no fundo era para competir com o Escórpio

.Escórpio teve que admitir para o pai que perdeu uma aposta e agora teria que receber os Potters e os Wesleys em casa. Draco não ficou nada contente, e quase disse não, mas percebendo que se fizesse isso além do filho já ter perdido uma aposta ia perder o pagamento da aposta.

Foram as férias mais legais deles, apesar dos protestos a Rose sempre acabava dormindo no quarto dos meninos, Draco se revelou um ótimo anfitrião, apesar de apenas dispensar um tratamento polido aos convidados, diferente da esposa que fazia de tudo para agradar as crianças e já falava na espectativa de ter um outro filho, porque adorou a casa cheia de gente, Draco, filho único, torceu o nariz, mas Astoria sempre conseguia o que queria do marido. Com o jeitinho certo.

Draco ainda teve que aguentar as milhares de coruja que vinha da familia Wesley perguntado se as crianças estavam bem, em um jantar Draco estourou e mandou uma carta falando que naquele momento elas estavam trancadas no porão passando fome.

Ron só deixou Rose ir por causa que ela ganhou do Malfoy e depois que a menina disse muito sabiamente que seria um tormento ao Draco a presença dela naquela casa. Alvo foi porque usou o argumento defender a prima contra qualquer mal.

E assim driblando os pais a amizade continuou, e eles podiam cada vez mais se ver fora dos muros de Hograwts.


	4. Rosa Branca

Desculpe a demora...espero não decepcionar ninguem...vejo essa continuação como a parte 2 da fic, ela não é necessária, a fic podia ter parado no capítulo anterior, mas sempre quis continuar ela, só que agora vai mudar o foco, antes era sobre a amizade deles agora é sobre eles adolescentes e as confusões dessa fase. Chega de falatório(no final da fic tem mais).

* * *

**Parte II**

**Rosa Branca**

Rose se olhava no espelho, não gostava da sua aparência, queria ser bonita como sua mãe, e como suas tias. Ela alisou a blusa do uniforme, queria ser magra como sua prima Vitória, passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos e cheios, não tinha como mudar aquilo. Ela nunca se preocupara com a aparência, não fazia diferença. Só que agora estava começando a incomodar, ainda mais quando ela via os olhares que o Escórpio lançava para a Amanda Stuart, olhares que ele nunca dava a ela. Não que ela gostase dele, não, ela nunca admitiria isso, ela só achava que merecia a mesma admiração que a Amanda, afinal eles eram amigos.

Ela parou a contemplação da sua imagem no espelho, jogou a gravata verde no pescoço e desceu as escadas e correu para o salão principal. No corredor deu um encontrão em um menino.

-Desculpe – Disse ela já longe.

-Se eu fosse monitor eu não correria pelo corredor – Gritou o menino de cabelos castanhos rindo

Rose nem notou, estava com o pensamento longe. Chegou à mesa da Corvinal e abriu espaço e sentou entre o primo e o amigo.

-Bom Dia - Disse o Escórpio dando um beijo no rosto da Rose – está atrasada, está tudo bem? Você nunca se atrasa.

-Está bem Rô? – perguntou o Alvo preocupado.

-Sim Estou! Não posso nem me atrasar 5 minutos?

-É que você nunca atrasa, sempre é a primeira...

-Sempre sou a primeira em tudo - disse a Rose cortando a fala do primo depois de perceber que o Escórpio não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa e sim na menina sentada na mesma mesa um pouco mais a frente – Por isso serei a primeira a sair daqui e ir estudar.

Os meninos se olharam.

-O que está dando nela?

-Não sei - Falou o Alvo ainda olhando a porta em que a prima tinha saido.

-Ela está estranha.

-Deve ser coisa de menina.

Escórpio deu de ombros e falou.

-É que ultimamente ela está estranha e talvez você soubesse o motivo.

-Porque eu saberia?

-Porque você é primo dela, andam mais juntos, vocês acabaram de voltar de férias estavam na mesma casa, você gosta dela. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Alvo ficou pensativo e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Acho que enquanto vocês estavam na minha casa também não aconteceu, ou não percebi. Deve ser só coisa da nossa cabeça.

-Na verdade ela está estranha a um tempo, não sei por que.

-Você já falou com ela?

-Não, ainda não tive coragem, não tenho certeza, tenho medo da reação dela.

-Pode ficar tranquilo, acho que ela corresponde a seus sentimentos, a sua relação com ela é bem diferente do que a minha com ela. Vocês parecem sempre mais unidos – Disse Scorpion olhando com um grande interesse repentino para seu suco de abobora.

-É – Disse o Alvo meio constrangido - Apesar do seu apoio, ainda sinto meio inseguro em falar com ela.

-Isso é normal, quando a gente gosta muito de uma pessoa, mas tenho quase certeza que ela corresponde a seus sentimentos.

-E você? Quando vai falar com a Amanda?

Escórpio abaixou a cabeça e respondeu.

-Um dia, não agora.

E dando o assunto como terminado se virou para comer.

Na biblioteca Rose entrou e foi logo para a sessão de defesa contra a arte das trevas, a materia preferida dela, ela não precisava realmente estudar, mais queria se distrair, entrou no corredor de livros e foi pegando vários, quando não conseguia mais carregar nenhum foi em direção a mesa, quando estava quase chegando derrubou um livro.

-Acho que isso é seu – Falou um menino e colocou o livro em cima da pilha.

-Ah! Obrigada - e sem dar atenção ao menino virou e sentou em uma mesa, nem ao menos reparou que era o mesmo menino que a pouco tempo atrás ela tinha atropelado no corredor.

-Já estudando para os NOMs? – Perguntou o menino – Não é muito cedo? Ainda falta um ano

Rose usou deu seu melhor olhar malvado, que o Escórpio custumava dizer digno de uma sensoriana e voltou a ler.

-Desculpe incomodar – Ele falou constrangido e girou o corpo e foi embora.

Rose ficou irritada com o menino, ele tinha atrapalhado ela, lógico que ela não estava estudando para os NOMs, ainda faltava um ano, e quando chegasse ela não precisaria se matar, ela estudava muito e se mantinha sempre a frente dos estudos. Uma vez escutara uma conversa na cozinha onde seu tio Harry tinha falado que ela era pior que sua mãe, só que Rose julgava apenas ter mais tempo para os estudos que a mãe, não precisava ficar seguindo os amigos em aventuras loucas. Não demorou muito e a sino da primeira aula bateu e ela foi correndo para a sala.

* * *

2 anos se passaram desde o último capitulo, eles estão no 4º ano.

Capitulo pequeno eu sei..mas o outro vêm logo

Na verdade tinha escrito a continuação a algum tempo, mostrei a uma amiga e ela disse que eu estava indo muito rápido, tentei ir devagar agora, não sei se conseguir(acho que não), mas pelo menos não resolvi quase tudo em 6 paginas(o outro capitulo eu tinha feito isso).

Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me fazem ter vontade de continuar a escrever.

O outro não vai demorar tanto... Prometo (sintam-se livre para me xingar na review, sei que mereço..rs)


	5. Escorpião Acuado

**Escorpião Acuado**

Escórpio estava andando com as mãos no bolso pensando na vida, era o horário do almoço, ele ainda tinha tempo para chegar no salão principal, deixar o Alvo e a Rose sozinhos seria bom, na verdade essa idéia incomodava ele um pouco, mas não podia trair o Alvo, na verdade ele nem sabia se o que sentia pelaa Rose podia ser considerado traição.

A um tempo Escórpio tinha percebido que as vezes a Rose e o Alvo se trancavam em um mundo só deles, isso o incomodava, primeiro ele achou que era só por causa do fato de eles serem primos e terem laços sanguineos e passarem mais tempo juntos nas férias. Quando parou para pensar melhor percebeu que a Rose sentia por ele apenas uma vontade de superação, o que o decepcionou bastante, e que o Alvo gostava da prima, quando colocou o amigo contra a parede ele admitiu.

Como bom amigo dos dois só restava torcer para serem felizes, mesmo que isso o incomodasse. Foi quando ele começou a olhar em volta e perceber que apesar da amizade deles ser forte ele talvez sobrasse, um dia ele olhando ao redor notou a Amanda, uma menina da mesma casa, inteligente, engraçada e bonita e que vivia trocando olhares com ele. Mas ele não sabia se gostava realmente dela, se devia ficar com ela apenas por ficar. Com tudo isso na cabeça ele nem notou dois jovens grifinórios que estavam logo atrás dele, só percebeu quando um dos meninos falou.

-Um Malfoy sozinho no corredor, sabe o que isso significa Thomas?

-Que os amigos dele finalmente cairam na real e perceberam o monstro que a familia Malfoy representa?

Escórpio virou os olhos, mas não virou para trás, isso era normal, sempre acontecia quando ele estava sozinho, o que era raro.

-Ah não! Dois idiotas grifinórios, vocês pretendem me tacar por trás? Essa é a coragem pregada na grifinória? – Disse Escórpio ainda sem virar, mas pressumindo que eles estavam com as varinhas aprontadas para ele, e estava certo.

-Então vire, quero ver do que você é capaz sem seus amiguinhos para proteger você.

Escórpio virou com a varinha na mão e com um sorriso cinico e pose arrogante, tinha aprendido isso com o pai.

-Dois contra um, vou adorar isso, vocês grifinórios não sabem atacar sozinho, só em grupo? Tem medo dos meus amigos? E ainda falam que são corajosos! Vêm os dois, só não garanto que vá sobrar alguma coisa de vocês depois.

Eles ficaram com as varinhas apontadas até que os meninos baixaram com um sorissinho de vitória.

-Professor Longbottom o Mafoy ameaçou a gente, nós apenas tentamos nos defender.

Escórpio baixou a varinha e olhou para trás aonde estava o Neville indo na direção deles andando com cara feia. O Menino teve certeza que ia tomar detenção, a relação com o professor não era das melhores, Neville era muito educado, mas com certeza Escórpio não era seu aluno preferido. Quando o professor chegou ao lado dele e deu um olhar que só pedia explicação o garoto resolveu apenas falar a verdade.

-Eles falaram mal da minha familia e quase me atacaram pelas costas. E além do mais eles estão em dois, quem você acha que ameaçou quem?

Neville ainda olhava desconfiado para ele, mas apenas disse.

-Não tem como eu saber quem começou ou não, e isso não importa, os três de detenção.

Escórpio ouviu qual seria a sua detenção, na verdade ele achava que teria que sair impune, mas não culpava o Neville, seu pai disse que talvez ele teria problema com esse professor por causa do passado, e o Escórpio se surpreendeu quando na verdade quase não teve problema. Continuou andando em direção ao salão principal, estava quase entrando quando viu o Alvo e a Rose brincando na mesa da lufa lufa, parecia que o alvo queria que ela comesse algo e ela fugia, ele não queria atrapalhar então foi para a mesa da corvinal. Vendo ele indo na direção da mesa da corvinal sozinho Amanda chamou ele com um aceno.

Amanda achava ele lindo, mesmo que as outras meninas falasse que a familia dele não prestava, para ela não importava, ela não tinha vivido na guerra, a familia dela tinha mudado para os Estados Unidos durante a primeira guerra bruxa e só voltou quando estava tudo terminado. E se a familia dele tivesse sido tão ruim assim na guerra não estaria livre. Ela acenou para o menino sentar ao lado dela. Escórpio ficou vermelho e sentou.

-Oi – Disse ela – Acho que já ficamos só nos olhares tempo demais, que tal passarmos para o próximo passo?

Escórpio engasgou com o suco de abobora. Depois que se recuperou perguntou

-Qual o próximo passo?

-Conversa, Cop, apenas conversa – Disse a menina sorrindo

O menino não gostou nada do apelido, mas não disse nada.

* * *

Não demorei tanto nesse, mas é provável que o próximo demore (começou as aulas), mas um dia sai.

O que estão achando? Decidi fazer como na outra parte, cada capítulo focado em um personagem, então adivinhe de quem é proximo capitulo..rs.

**Flah**- você notou o menino? Ele vai aparecer mais vezes, pode ter certeza...rs. Acho que agora dá para entender o motivo do Escórpio ficar estranho quando conversava com o Alvo.

Estou adorando as reviews. Muito obrigado, vocês fazem uma escritora feliz.


	6. Puro Escarlate

**Puro escarlate**

Alvo viu a prima sentada embaixo de uma árvore com um livro na mão, foi até ela e sentou.

-Oi Rô – Disse Alvo – Parece que o Escórpio está se divertido.

Ele apontou para uma árvore do outro lado onde estava o Escórpio de mãos dada com a Amanda.

-Está se divertindo tanto que até esqueceu os amigos- Falou Rose deixando transparecer a sua magoa na voz

-Se outra pessoa, que não te conhecesse, ouvisse você falando assim julgaria que está com ciúmes do Escórpio – Disse Alvo brincando

Rose sentiu seu coração ir a boca

-Não estou com ciúmes, apenas não acho certo, eramos tão amigos e de repente tudo muda, só tenho que me acostumar com a idéia.

-Tem sim, porque parece que eles estão muito apaixonados.

Alvo não tinha idéia quando essas palavras machucaram a prima, nem ela sabia que doeria tanto, ela tinha feito o máximo para ver ele apenas como amigo, só que agora estava se tornando insuportável. Rose se levantou e caminhou até outra árvore, sendo seguida pelo primo.

-O que está acontecendo Rose?

-Acho que é só insegurança, por ter vocês nunca me preocupei em fazer outras amizades, e se eu ficar sozinha?

-Rose nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Eu te amo – Disse Alvo reunindo toda a coragem, achava que ali era o momento perfeito, embaixo de uma árvore, numa tarde perfeita, não teria hora melhor para finalmente conversarem.

-Eu sei! Você é meu amigo e muito mais que isso, é meu primo

-Rose não é desse jeito que eu te amo – Alvo estava ficando vermelho, baixou os olhos e fingiu estar limpando os óculos – Eu sinto algo a mais por você, que eu não sei identificar, mas sei que não é o mesmo que sinto pelas minhas outras primas.

Antes que Rose pudesse falar algo Escórpio chegou correndo e pulou no pescoço do Alvo.

-Amigos eu estou no céu. Porque os dois estão com essas caras?

-Nada não Escórpio – Disse Rose rapidamente – Estavamos apenas conversando

-Então desculpe interromper, é que resolvemos dar um tempo para ficar com nossos amigos.

-Que bom, só que eu vou para a biblioteca agora – Rose falou já se virando para entrar no castelo

Ela precisava pensar sobre a declaração do primo e não queria ficar ouvindo os meninos falando da Amanda. Ela precisava pensar muito, e a biblioteca era o melhor lugar. Ainda escutou o Alvo comparando ela a mãe pelo fato de amara ficar na biblioteca. Ela suspirou, será que estava destinada a ser como a mãe? Esperar até o sétimo ano para o garoto que você gosta se declarar? Só que ela sabia que seria diferente com ela, o Escórpio não gostava dela, quem gostava era seu primo, que ela tinha como a um irmão. A história dela seria bem diferente da mãe, pegou o primeiro livro que viu e tentou ler.

-Porque você estuda tanto? Está sempre com a cara metida em livros, eu acho que você deveria ter ido para a corvinal – Disse um menino com os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, o mesmo que pegara o livro para ela da outra fez, o mesmo intrometido.

-Também acho, mas o chapéu achou que eu era má o suficiente para ir para a sensorina, pelo menos não sou intrometida o suficiente para ir para a corvinal – Disse Rose irritada, mas vendo a cara de decepção do menino decidiu controlar seu temperamento – Desculpe, você não disse seu nome.

-Marcos Brown – Estendeu a mão para ela

-Prazer, Rose Wesley

-Eu sei, te conheço, você é a mais inteligente da sensorina, faz parte do trio inseparável e apesar de falar para todo mundo que você entrou na sensorina só porque você é má, esconde a verdade, na verdade você entrou por ser competitiva, você faz de tudo para ser a melhor. Principalmente estar na biblioteca enquanto está todo mundo no jardim em um dia lindo.

-Eu tenho motivo para estar aqui. Acredite, o dia não está tão lindo assim.

-Eu sei qual o seu motivo, Malfoy, deve ser péssimo para você ver ele agarrando outra

A Rose parou de respirar e olhou espantada para o menino na frente dela.

-Como eu sei? Simples, eu gosto de você, sempre te achei interresante, mas você nunca dá abertura para outras pessoas que não seja seus amigo. Comecei a observar você, e percebi sua queda pelo Malfoy, assim como a queda do seu primo por você.

-Posso ser sincera? Estou com medo de você.

Ele riu.

-Pode ficar tranquila, sei que nunca terei espaço entre vocês, mas quero te ajudar.

-Deixa eu ver se eu te entendi, você gosta de mim, anda me observando, sabe que gosto do Escórpio e que o Alvo gosta de mim e quer me ajudar. Isso não tem lógica nenhuma.

-Você tem que aprender que na vida nem tudo tem lógica. Eu te aconselho a primeiro falar com seu primo, o que ele sente por você é só um amor fraternal e você vai provar isso tentando beijar ele.

-Eu não quero beijar o Alvo.

-Essa é a questão e nem ele, só que vocês andam tão juntos que é facíl confudir os sentimentos, principalmente entre você e o Alvo que nasceram juntos. Ele tem a sensação que você é a única menina que vai compreender ele. E Depois veremos se não ocorre o mesmo com o Malfoy, se a sua paixão não é fruto só de uma amizade. E ai que eu entro torcedo para que seja.

Rose ainda achava estranha aquela oferta, mas o que tinha a perder? Sorriu para o menino que pegou um livro e sentou do lado dela.

-Ela fugiu - Disse o Alvo para o Escórpio

-Ela precisa pensar, e você sabe que ela faz isso melhor na biblioteca.

-Ela não gosta de mim!

-Lógico que gosta, só ficou confusa, precisa de tempo.

Os dois meninos ficaram quietos por um tempo, cada um imerso nos seus próprios pensamentos, até que o Alvo quebrou o silêncio.

-E você e a Amanda? Como estão?

-Estamos bem- Respondeu Escópio sem convicção – ela é muito bonita, engraçada, inteligente.

-Ela daria uma bela senhora Malfoy. Acho que a mesma atração que os Malfoys sentem por loiras, nós Potters sentimos por ruivas.

Escópio revirou os olhos.

-Nem tinha reparado nisso, e minha mãe nem é tão loira assim.

Alvo riu.

-Sim ela é.

-Ok, ela é, mas não estou com a Amanda só porque os Malfoys têm algum tipo de fascinação por loiras, até porque – Escórpio não terminou a frase, até porque não gosto tanto assim dela, essa seria o fim da frase, só que ele não queria admitir isso, principalmente para seu melhor amigo – ela tingi o cabelo.

-Não tingi, ela é natural.

-Não vou discutir se minha namorada pinta ou não o cabelo, vou até a biblioteca falar com a Rose.

-É melhor, além de saber o que está acontecendo você garante a ela que o seu namoro não vai atrapalhar nossa amizade, ela estava preocupada.

Escórpio apenas sorriu e começou a andar deixando Alvo sozinho no jardim.

* * *

Demorei horrores, é porque fui escrevendo de pouquinho, mas espero que vocês continuem acompanhando, não desisti da fic.

Obrigado pela reviews Flah, Dani Prongs, CahBikaiski e Deborah.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Marrom

Malfoy entrou na Biblioteca e viu a Rose conversando com o Marcos, seu companheiro de quarto, e não gostou nada da cena, pois os dois pareciam estar tendo uma conversa intima, estavam muito próximos. Perder a Rose para seu melhor amigo é uma coisa, já perder para qualquer um era diferente, Malfoy se reprimiu por esse pensamento, ela nunca foi dele, ele nunca a perderia.

-Rose, posso conversar um instante com você? – Escórpio olhou para o Marcos e completou – A sós.

Rose olhou para Marcos que acenou com a cabeça concordando que era melhor ela sair, aquela atitude irritou ainda mais Escórpio, pois o que era um pedido de socorro de Rose para Marcos, Escórpio entendeu como um pedido de permissão. Rose juntou seus livros e levantou.

-Sim, melhor sairmos da biblioteca – Rose falou sem muita certeza

Eles andaram até o corredor, Rose enconstou na parede e o Escórpio na frente dela.

-Alvo me contou que se declarou para você, eu fico feliz e espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês, e não acho certo você conversando com outors garotos, pode magoar o Al. Principalmente o Marcos que todos sabem que é apaixonado por você – Escórpio falava rápido, de um jeito que não era comum a ele.

-Como todos sabem? Eu não sabia! Porque ninguem me falou? – Rose estava indgnada

-Achei que você sabia, e isso não importa agora, o que importa é o Alvo, ele está achando que você não gosta dele e que fugiu dele.

Rose começou a deslizar pela parede até sentar no chão, a situação não poderia ficar pior.

-O que foi Rose?

-Queria que um buraco se abrisse e eu fosse engolida, eu não gosto do Alvo não dessa maneira.

-Como você não gosta? Impossivel! – Rose limitou a lançar um olhar assasino para ele -Você só deve estar com medo de admitir seus sentimentos e enfrentar sua familia – Falou Escórpio se abaixando e pegando a mão dela, que foi rapidamente puxada – Tenho certeza que você gosta dele, as vezes eu me senti até excluido quando vocês dois estavam juntos, você fazia várias coisa com ele que não fazia comigo. Tenho certeza que você gosta dele e que é só uma questão de você pensar.

Como Rose falaria para ele que na verdade o tratamento diferenciado era porque gostava dele e não do primo. Ela começou a bater de leve a cabeça na parede.

-ELE È MEU PRIMO! – Rose percebeu que umas meninas olharam para eles – Meu irmão, nunca pensei nisso, amo ele como amo o Hugo, como amo o James. Lógico que era mais próximo dele, passavamos as férias juntos, somos da mesma familia.

-Mas você não poderia pensar na possibilidade? – O fato de o Escórpio estar tentando empurrar ela para o primo só deixou Rose mais nervosa.

-Malfoy me deixa, some da minha frente – Nisso ela se levantou e empurrou Escórpio que estava ajoelhado na frente dela e caiu de costa, ela se virou e foi correndo para as masmorras, na entrada esperando estava o Marcos. Rose quase deu meia volta, não queria falar com ninguem, mas Marcos já a tinha visto e andava até ela.

-Admitiu que você gosta dele?

-Para de se meter na minha vida! Você não tem mais nada a fazer a não ser me seguir?

-Só estou tentando te ajudar

-Não ajude. Licença me deixa entra – Marcos estava na entrada do salão comunal e não deixava ela entrar.

-Você deveria ter admitido, o que você fará agora? Sentar na sua cama e chorar? Lembre–se do que eu falei, o porque você ter entrado na sensorina.

-O que você quer que eu faço? Mate a Amanda, depois dê um fora no meu primo e logo depois agarre o Malfoy? Ou faça um plano mirabolante para a Amanda largar do Malfoy e ficar com ele na frente do meu primo? – O Malfoy nem gosta de mim, pensou Rose, se gostasse não me empurraria para meu primo nem ficaria com aquela loira tingida.

-Não Rose, você é mais esperta que isso, só quero que você lute e não fique triste, se não serei obrigado a contar tudo para o Malfoy.

-Você não fará isso – Disse ela tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para ele.

-Se eu ver que está fazendo você sofrer vou sim.

-Você não se atreveria.

Ele deu um sorriso e continuou andando, bufando ela entrou no quarto e ficou até mandarem chamar ela que os amigos estavam esperado na porta. Ela deu um suspiro e desceu. Não queria descer, mas era errado, Alvo era seu grande amigo, tinha que conversar com ele, essa amizade não poderia acabar assim. Mas hoje não, pensou ela, pediu para uma de suas companheiras de quarto avisar que ela não iria jantar hoje e que eles se viam no café da manhã. Ela precisava dessa noite para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, foi tudo muito rapido.

* * *

Adianta eu pedir desculpas pelo atraso? Sempre atraso né? Mas continue dando sinais de vida que eu continuo a escrever, não me abandonem.

**Flaaah:** sim muita confusão, e muita sinceridade, mas o Marcos é assim, é o jeito dele(acho ele super estranho, mas veio na minha mente assim, fazer o quê?). Sim, os sensorinos estão bonzinhos, mas pq não vejo eles como maus, apenas como pessoas extremamente ambiciosos, fazem de tudo para chegar onde querem, ou conseguir o que querem, e isso pode envolver coisas más, ou não. A Rose não é má, mas é muito ambiciosa.

**Dani:** Obrigado pela review, e estou sendo uma autora muito maldosa né? Desculpe

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo


	8. Caleidoscópio

**Caleidoscópio**

Rose desceu para o café da manhã, sem o minimo de animo, mas com uma decisão: falar com o primo e esclarecer a situação. Não poderia deixar uma amizade tão importante para ela acabar apenas por um mal entendido. Ela tinha certeza que era isso, um mal entendido do seu primo. Lógico que não chegaria a atitudes tão extremistas como aquela proposta pelo Marcos, mas também não iria fugir da situação, ia enfrentar com toda coragem que herdou dos pais.

Desceu e viu Alvo e Scórpio na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, olhou aquela cena com saudades do tempo que a única preocupação deles era no que o senhor Malfoy, ou seu pai, iria pensar daquela amizade. Com um sorriso triste fez um sinal para o primo a seguir e saiu do grande salão em direção ao lado de fora do castelo, sentando na mesma árvore que no outro dia seu primo tinha feito aquela declaração imprevisivel.

Não demorou muito o Alvo sentou do lado dela, mas não disse nada, ficou apenas olhando o lago. Doia na Rose falar aquilo sabia que podia estar sacrificando uma amizade, acabando com toda intimidade que um dia eles tiveram, sabia que não seria o mesmo, assim como sua amizade com o Escórpio nunca foi a mesma depois que descobriu que gostava dele.

-Nem sei como começar, sei que minhas palavras irão te machucar, mais creia, te machucarão tanto quanto a mim – Alvo abriu a boca para falar algo mais Rose fez um gesto para ele a deixar terminar de falar – Eu te amo Alvo, muito, mas não da mesma maneira como você me ama, nunca conseguiria pensar em ter algo com você, meu amor com você é da mesma natureza que meu amor pela Lily, pelo Hugo, pelo James, talvez um tanto maior pro causa da nossa amizade e convivência, mas nunca conseguiria pensar em namorar você. Sei que essas palavras machucam, pois sei o que é gostar de uma pessoa e ela só te querer como amiga, só que estaria te enganando, e me enganando, tentando ter algo a mais que amizade com você. Sei que pedir que nossa amizade continua a mesma é uma coisa que não devo, mas é o que desejo, porém aceito se você decidir ficar longe de mim, me ignorar, ou precisar de um tempo para pensar e se recompor, mas creia Alvo o que nos une é mais forte do que apenas um amor de namorados, somos primos, irmãos, amigos.

Terminando o seu discurso Rose se sentiu bem melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu preocupada. O Alvo não falava nada, não expressava nenhum tipo de reação, Rose prefiria honestamente que ele começasse a gritar, a única reação que ele esboçava era os olhos começando a ficar vermelho e instantemente uma lagrima correu pelo rosto da Rose pela dor que ela causava ao primo.

-Desculpe – Foi só o que deu tempo dela murmurar antes do Alvo sair correndo.

Ela não aguentou e caiu no choro, não se importou com que pudesse ver, apenas chorou até se sentir abraçada, ela se assustou e ia se desvincilhando achando que era o Marcos, seria uma atitude mais própria dele do que do Escórpio, mas era ele que estava abraçando ela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela – vai terminar tudo bem.

Escórpio não sabia o que dizer para ela, só sabia que era necessário acalmar a Rose de algum jeito, ele tinha visto o Alvo correndo e quase chorando, tentou ir atrás dele mas ele disse que precisava ficar sozinho, então foi atrás da Rose e encontrou ela naquele estado, ele não sabia o que fazer, lidar com emoções assim nunca foi o forte da familia Malfoy, principalmente com alguem chorando compulsivamente, ele já podia sentir sua camisa ficando úmidas no ombro, onde a cabeça da Rose estava enconstada.

-Calma minha flor

-Eu machuquei ele, mas não podia evita, não tinha como, não gosto dele assim, se mentisse iria machucar ele depois.

-Não pense nisso agora, só fique calma.

Rose foi tentando parar de chorar, e as poucos foi conseguindo só restando os soluçoes incontrolaveis, e percebendo que estava totalmente agarrada ao Escórpio ela começou a se afastar, mas não conseguiu, então só parou de apertar ele tão forte, mas continuou abraçada e com a cabeça no ombro dele, ele passava a mão no cabelo dela, só quando ela se sentiu realmente segura ela se afastou.

-Desculpe – Disse ela agora se envergonhando de toda a situação.

-Tudo bem, amigos são para isso.

Ela viu por sobre o ombro do Escórpio a Amanda chegando com cara de poucos amigos.

-Escórpio! Você pode me dizer o que é isso?

Ele olhou para Rose, sorriu, deu um suspiro e levantou e puxou a Amanda para longe, Rose aproveitou o tempo para ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Quando chegou no banheiro dos monitores ficou aliviada que não tinha ninguem, depois de um tempo se recuperando saiu, ainda tinha que assiti as aulas. Na porta ela encontrou a Lily com o mapa do maroto nas mãos. Tinha sido dado a ela porque era a mais querida dos pais, mas usavam a desculpa que ela tinha mais responsabilidade. Mas todos os Potter se uniam juntos em protestar o destino da capa da invisibilidade...um museu.

-Rose! Meu irmão quer falar com você, agora ele está na casa dos gritos.

Aquela noticia espantou Rose. Esperava que seu primo ficasse dias sem falar com ela ou olhar na cara dela. Rose apenas assentiu e caminhou em direção a casa dos gritos. Mesmo sabendo da onde se originou a lenda daquele lugar, ele ainda causava arrepios. Ela entrou em um quarto e encontrou Alvo sentado no chão.

-Sabia que foi aqui que o Snape morreu? Aquele que me deu o nome teve seu fim trágico aqui – Rose se alarmou com aquela conversa, mas Alvo não percebeu, ainda estava com os olhos inchados de chorar – deveriam demolir logo essa casa, não é um lugar bom para ninguem.

-Alvo...

-Não Rose – interrompeu ele – Agora é minha vez de falar.

Ele se levantou e se colocou de frente para ela.

-Eu te amo, muito, por isso não suportaria não estar do seu lado, aceito a posição de amigo, se é só isso que me resta. Mas preciso de um tempo para lidar com isso, como você falou talvez nossa amizade não continue a mesma, mas preciso de tempo para processar essa idéia, afinal acabei de levar o meu primeiro fora.

Rose deu um sorriso timido, Alvo passou a mão no rosto dela e puxou para um abraço.

-Têm alguma chance de vocês estar enganada sobre os seus sentimentos?

Rose vez que não com a cabeça.

-Só para ter certeza

-Desculpe interromper é que a Lily falou que o Alvo queria falar comigo – Falou um Escórpio envergonhado da porta sem saber se entrava ou saia

-Sim queria- Alvo soltou a Rose- Não quero que os últimos acontecimentos causem mais estremecimentos na nossa amizade, por isso também te chamei, fazia um tempinho já que não nos reuniamos só nós, trouxe doces e bastante chocolate.

Escórpio e Rose riram e se sentaram ao chão dividindo o pequeno piquinique, não era como nos velhos tempos, tinha muita coisa no ar, mas pelo menos estavam juntos.

* * *

gostaria de ter mais tempo para atualizar essa fic mais rapidamente.

obrigado por quem continua lendo, comentando apesar dos meus atrasos.

beijos e até a próxima


End file.
